Trapped
by MyWingsLetMeFly
Summary: Nagihiko and Rima are locked in a supply closet and to keep Rima from freaking out Nagihiko talks to her. Better then it sounds, please read.


This is a one shot that I might turn into a story later. I know some people skip the author notes at the begining of the story (I've done it before) but READ THIS. I going to explain the background of this quickly, Amu got annoyed with her friends (Nagihiko and Rima) fighting so she locked them a supply closet.

The two elementary school students heard the door shut behind them, Nagihiko raced to the closed door and attempted to pry open. "I guess were trapped" the purple haired boy said with a sigh, Rima's eyes went wide at the word trapped and her breathing became shaky. Nagihiko smirked "are you scared Rima-chan" he said and the blonde looked at him her eyes still wide "yes" she replied

That took him by surprise, Nagihiko had already known she was scared but he didn't expect her to admit it. Rima moved to the back corner, curled in a ball and Nagihiko sighed but still sat down next to the small girl. "Rima-chan let's talk about something else, so why do you hate me" he said trying to keep her mind off the the fact that they were trapped.

Rima looked at him and said "because you are close with Amu". Nagihiko rolled his eyes "so Amu can have other friends then you" he replied; "I know that but I want to be Amu's best friend" Rima said in an icy tone. "Why do you need to be best friends with Amu" Nagihiko asked and Rima replied "because before Amu I didn't have any friends and without Amu I still wouldn't have any friends. I guess that makes Amu my best friend and I want to be that important to her".

"You really didn't have any friends before Amu" Nagihiko said in a soft voice, "Yes, girls have always hated me and boys have always worshipped me" Rima said in a whisper. Her shoulders started shaking in terror and Nagihiko asked "what does it feel like to be alone". Rima looked at him her gold eyes boring into his brown one, there was a long moment of silence until Rima finally spoke.

"At my old school there was a pool but only the sixth got to use in gym class but during third grade my class won a contest and got to have a pool party. It was actually kind of boring, I just sat on the edge with my feet dangling in and my fans around me. Then after the party my teacher picked me and two girls to clean up, normally that of been fine but these girls hated me more then all the others. After everyone left each girl grabbed one of my arms and picked me up, I struggled as much as I could but they wouldn't put me down.

Then I heard one...two...three And I was thrown into the pool, I think they thought it would be funny to see me all wet and sloppy but what they didn't know was I couldn't swim. I assume they ran away right after throwing me in because neither of them helped. I struggled under the water in an attempt to get to surface but I couldn't reach it. I wanted to scream, to open my mouth but I reused to let the water in. I don't remember being rescued but I can still feel the indescribable pain in my chest. It felt like my ribs were going to collapse on lungs, like I could feel them slowly bending in and I found my self waiting for them to break" the blond finally finished.

Rima stared at the ground and Nagihiko stared at Rima, waiting for her to explain why she just told him that story. After what seemed like an entirety Rima finally started to talk "that's it feels like to be alone" and then Nagihiko replied "what are you talking about". Rima sighed "You asked what it feels like to be alone, it feels like you have a million tons of pressure on you and you feel yourself bending. Then you find yourself waiting through the pain, waiting for you to break" the blond said.

There was another moment of silence before Nagihiko wrapped his arms around Rima and pulled the small girl into his lap. Rima tensed up but soon found herself relaxing, she leaned her head on his strong chest and he stroked her hair. "Rima-chan" Nagihiko whispered in her ear, "yes" she replied without moving. "I promise that you'll never be alone again" he said then Rima looked up at him and said "really". Instead of replying Nagihiko lent down and pressed his lips on hers, Rima wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

And for during that kiss all feelings of loneliness and fear left Rima. Because she was happy, for the first time in while, she was happy. It didn't even matter that she was trapped.

Sorry for the OCC but remember that Rima is really scared so she isn't acting like herself. Please Review.


End file.
